Secret Life
by TrulyIndependant
Summary: Mikan Sakura Azumi has a secret, she is the world famous singer and dancer Kira. Her best friend and manager, Hotaru Imai, is the only one besides her family who knows.When she transfers schools can she keep her secret from her newly made friends and love?
1. Prologue- Good News?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in this Fanfic. All rights go to the song artists and creators of Gakuen Alice. This is my first Fanfic no flames.**

**Girls are 15-17**

**Boys are 16-18**

Prologue

The rainbow spotlights illuminated the large stadium and the world famous singer and dancer, Kira, walk on to the stage with the lights focused on her. Flags, signs, and banners with messages like, 'We love you, Kira' were all around. Thousands of people paid for their expensive tickets just to see her and she was glad so many people liked her.

She looked into the crowd of fans and yelled,"Are y'all ready for this!" They responded with a loud roar of noise that shook the stadium. " The first song I am going to sing is Don't Hold Your Breath". Kira took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began singing,

"Don't Hold Your Breath" by Nicole Scherzinger

**"(Don't hold your bre-eath eth eth eth eth eth eth eth...)**  
**You can't touch me now**  
**There's no feeling left**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath**  
**What you did to me boy I can't forget**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath**

**I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains**  
**You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games**  
**It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again**  
**Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend**  
**I loved you so much then I thought someday that you could change**  
**But all you brought me was a heart full of pain,"**

Kira opened her eyes and continued,"

**You can't touch me now**  
**There's no feeling left**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath**  
**What you did to me boy I can't forget**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath**  
**Don't hold your breath**

**I was worried about you but you never cared about me none**  
**You took my money and I knew that you, you could kill someone**  
**I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough**  
**You were always jealous over such crazy stuff**

**You can't touch me now**  
**There's no feeling left**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath**  
**What you did to me boy I can't forget**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath**  
**Don't hold your breath**

**Move on don't look back**  
**I jumped off a train running off the tracks**  
**Love is gone, face the facts**  
**A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black**

**What you did to me boy I can't forget**  
**If you think I'm coming back**

**You can't touch me now**  
**There's no feeling left**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath**  
**What you did to me boy I can't forget**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath**

**You can't touch me now**  
**There's no feeling left**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath**  
**What you did to me boy I can't forget**  
**If you think I'm coming back**  
**Don't hold your breath"**

As the last words passed through the singers lips the crowd shouted,"Kira! Kira! Kira!" over and over again.

"Did you enjoy that?" she inquired. She received a positive reply. "Ok, the next song I will sing is The Way and I'll be joined by another singer."(the other singer is not really important)

"The Way" by Ariana Granda

**"What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.**

**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**

**Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour**  
**Do my singing in the shower**  
**Picking petals off the flowers like**  
**Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)**  
**[One version:] I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)**  
**[Another version:] I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)**

**You give me that kind of something**  
**Want it all the time, need it everyday**  
**On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred**  
**Never get enough, I can't stay away**

**If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday**  
**You can get whatever you need from me**  
**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**  
**And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper**

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**  
**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**

**I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the** **way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**  
**The way you love me**

**Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping**  
**When you put your lips on mine**  
**And honey it ain't a question (q-question)**  
**'Cause boy I know just what you like**

**So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday**  
**Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me**  
**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**  
**And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper**

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**  
**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**

**I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**  
**The way I love you**

**Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine**  
**I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**  
**You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time**  
**Said your bed be feeling lonely,**  
**So you're sleeping in mine.**  
**Come here, watch a movie with me,**  
**"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,**  
**Just come and move closer to me**  
**I got some feelings for you,**  
**I'm not gonna get bored of**  
**But baby you're an adventure**  
**So please let me come explore you**

**So don't you worry, baby you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**  
**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**

**I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**

**I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**  
**The way I love you**

**The way I love you**  
**The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way**

**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it**  
**The way I love you."**

After a few more songs the concert ended.

**Xx In Kira's Dressing Room xX**

Once Kira was in her dressing room she let out an exhausted sigh, threw off her short dark brown wig, and flopped on to one of the couches in the middle of the room,her hair scattered on her face.

A few minutes later, the door opened and in stepped Kira's manager and best friend, Hotaru Imai. _The manager had an emotionless face and short black hair and though she was only 16, she was very rich managing her best friend and selling her inventions. She loved money and often blackmailed people for entertainment._

"Get up, Baka," she said in a monotone voice and went to the mini fridge to get herself some crab brains.

"But Hotaru, I just finished a concert I can't do any more work tonight," Kira whined.

"I never said you were going to do more work, but since you brought it up, you might as well."

"No!" she shrieked .

"I was joking ,Baka. I told you to get up so we can go to dinner."

"*Gasp* The Hotaru Imai is taking me to dinner! The world is ending!" she exaggerated.

"No, Stupid. We're going to dinner but it's your treat."

"I knew it was too good to be true." She said as she sulked in the corner.

"Shut up and let's get going. Don't forget to change out of your disguise, Mikan." Hotaru said as she left.

"Ok," Mikan called behind her.

_Mikan Sakura Azumi, AKA, Kira, 16 years old. She lives with her mother, brother, and grandpa. Mikan has light brown waist length hair that she usually holds in a high pony tail with big brown eyes and a heart-shape faced with a small nose. Her mother is the famous fashion designer Yuka Azumi but she never met her father before but he heard her is a great man. Mikan is often said to look like her mother, but because of certain reasons not many people know Yuka has a daughter or what she looks like. Also as a result of this Mikan was not raised with a silver spoon in her mouth, she was raised like a normal everyday citizen. She didn't live in a mansion but in a two floor house that has the basic rooms plus a dance studio, and karaoke room, and a special room Mikans mom designed for her job._

_Kira, Mikan's pseudo name to avoid publicity. Kira unlike Mikan has shoulder length dark brown hair. She can dance and sing very good for someone her age and is known worldwide._

**Xx At The Restaurant xX**

The girls arrive at _Restaurant de fruits de mer _(Seafood Resturant), a five star resturant that has high class staff and appliences and you can only get in with a reservation.

When the girls were seat and ordered their meal,Hotaru of all people started a conversation," I didn't take you out here just to have a friendly dinner." she started," It involves the fact you have been homeschooled since you started your career."

"What about it?" Mikan asked warriiy.

"Well, I took the liberty of enrolling in the elite school, Gakuen Alice."

"WHAT!" her friend shouted, disturbing some coustomers."Sorry continue what you were doing."

"You heard me. And you can't do anything about it because I already filled out the paperwork and what not. I also contacted your mother rand she said it was a wonderful idea."

All Mikan could do was sit there with her mouth open, digesting what her best friend/ manager had just told her.

"Fine, I'll go. But if something goes wrong you are to be held responsible."

"No I won't. Now let's finish up so you can pay, get home, and have a good nights sleep because you have rehearsal tomorrow 9AM sharp."

"Awww man," Mikan whined as she gulped down the rest of her food,"that's so unfair."

"Well live with it come on." and with that they left the place and dropped Mikan off at home.

As she watched Hotaru's limo drive away she thought ' I guess going back to school won't be so bad.' Then she walked up her driveway, unlocked the front door, and went inside.

THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING.


	2. Chapter 1-Meet The Family

**Disclaimer-Once Again I Own Nothing But The Plot In This Fanfic.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed my story.**

'Meet The Family

That night Mikan went to bed with two things on her mind: The fact she was going to have to make more friends because her only friend since they were in diapers was Hotaru and the fact she was going to a high standard school that only accepts the best.

**Xx The Next Morning xX**

"ONEESAN, WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mikan's younger brother shouted in her ear causing her to scream a ear piercing scream, jerk to the side, and roll off the bed.

Once Mikan got up she glared at her brother and cried," Youichi, what's wrong with you! Why did you do that!"

"Mom told me to tell you to wake you up if you want to eat breakfast," he said unaffected by his sister's glare.

_Youichi Sakura Azumi is 15 years old has light gray hair and hazel eyes. He goes to Gakuen Alice, it is his last year of middle school. He is close in height to his sister but she acts like she's a lot taller than him. He is super protective of his family but mostly his sister._

When Mikan realized she had time to have breakfast she rushed to the bathroom to shower,changed her clothes. She ran down the stairs to see her mom making eggs, bacon, and pancakes and her grandpa setting the table.

_Mikan's grandfather is her mother's father. He is 87 but acts like he's 38. He's in perfect shape and is very healthy. The family hopes to see him live many more years._

"Good Morning Okaasan, Jiisan" she greeted and helped her grandpa set the table.

"Morning Mikan," they replied.

"Youichi, get down here!" Yuka shouted.

_Yuka has straight silky brown hair with brown eyes. In her youth she had waist length hair like her daughter but cut it after she had Mikan."It was too bothersome," she would say when anyone asked her why she cut tough she cut it she looks exactly as she did when she was younger, it is like she never ages. Yuka Azumi grew up poor but then was married to a very successful a rich man but his family didn't like the fact their son married a commoner. So Yuka started to go to designing school. About two years later she graduated and found a job in a famous fashion company. A few months later the boss gave her designs a try and they were a hit. She became famous just like that. Soon after Mikan came into the world and Youichi followed a year after. All was well until the husbands family pushed him to the edge, feeding him lies about his wife. He believe his family over his wife and that led to the end of their happy marriage. The kids' father haven't seen them since they were young and they don't appreciate him leaving. In short they strongly dislike him._

"I'll be there in a minute, mom," he replied. After the food was done and the smell filled the house and the tablet was set he came down and sat at the table.

As the family sat down Mikan turned to Youichi and said,"Why is it you always come down after everything is done."

"I don't know. Good timing, maybe." He replied smartly.

"Whatever."

"So, Mikan," Yuka started," I heard from Hotaru that you two will start school on Monday."

"She never told me that part." She paused to think," Wait that means I only have two days before I got to school!Noooo!"

"Oh, shut up,"Youichi intervened,"It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is," she said,"I heard the school was super strict."

"Mikan, dear, your brother is right," their mother stated." And anyway it won't matter, because Hotaru made it very clear you guys are going to that school and that there's no changing her mind."

"But, Okaasan-"

"No, buts,"

"*Sigh* Fine," Mikan sighed in defeat.

The family finished breakfast and Mikan bid farewell and went outside to Hotaru who was waiting for her so the could go.

THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 2- Busy, Busy, Busy

**Disclaimer- The only thing I own is the plot of this Fanfic.**

**Thank you, people who read my fanfiction and reviewed. It makes me happy that so many people like it.I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I can't really control the story length. It's whatever fits the chapter. SORRY. Again thank you.**

Busy, Busy, Busy

**If it wasn't clear in the last chapter it's Saturday.**

"You're late," Hotaru stated."You owe my crab brains and 947 Rabbits for waiting on you"

"What!" The brunette exclaimed." I came out at the exact time you told me to

**8:20AM**, so what's the big deal."

"The big deal is that you are 15 seconds late." The inventor responded.

"How is that fair?"

"I don't care if it's fair. Now come on before we're late."

**Xx Inside Hotaru's Limo xX**

"So what am I going to do today?"Mikan said as she started to change into Kira.

Hotaru looks through her bag and took out her tablet. She tapped it a couple of times and she began,"First in the morning, is your dress rehearsal for the concert tomorrow night at 9. You have the song down you just have to go over the dance one more time. Then you have an interview at 12:30, directly following that you have a photo shoot at 1:20."Kira groaned at all the work she had that day. "After that you're free -" she was interrupted by a now ecstatic Kira's cheering."but you are going to study because you are a few lessons behind on the curriculum," she continued. Kira had a dumbfounded look on her face. When she heard she got the rest of the day off Kira was so happy she could kiss Hotaru but then her manager had to ruin it for her and now she want to punch her friend. But though Kira is upset she knows Hotaru is right. Kira stayed quiet the rest of the ride, pouting.

**Xx At the dress rehearsal xX (I'm skipping to the end of the practice)**

"That was great Kira. I think that you will do just fine for the concert." Kira's dance teacher praised.

"Thank you, Akira" Kira said. The she went to the changing rooms to change (obviously). When she got there Hotaru was waiting for her.

"Hurry up. We only have 15 minutes to get to the interview and you know I don't like to be late.

"I'm coming," Kira stated as she rush to change not wanting to see the inventors wrath girls rushed out and jumped into the limo.

**Xx Interview xX (I know I'm rushing just bare with me)**

The girls arrive at the interview and Kira is greeted by a wave of fans wanting her autograph and what not.

"Run, idiot," Hotaru said over the fan's cries." I'll take care of them just go," then she pulls out her baka gun from who knows where and shoots the fans down,'**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA**', clearing a path for the star. Kira runs into the building and the fans walk away knowing that they can't get into the building without permission. Hotaru sighed in annoyance as she walked into the buliding.

Mikan ,who was sitting across the interviewer, waiting for her manager, called Hotaru over when she saw her walk in, " Hotaru, over here."

After 30 minutes the interview ended and Kira said thank you to the interviewer then left.

**Xx Photo Shoot xX (Skip To End)**

"Kira, move to the left... That's perfect.. Yes, work it... That's a wrap. Thank you for coming, Miss Kira. We hope to see you again." The photo shoot director said.

"You're welcome and I hope to work with you again too, Ernesto," Kira said.

"Aho, let's go. You have to study now." Hotaru impatiently said. She looked at Kira only to see that she was deep in conversation with Ernesto and didn't appear to hear a word she said. A vain could be seen on Hotaru's forehead as she took out her baka canon .

**BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA**

"OW!"

"If you don't go home and study now, you will have to pull an all nighter to cram all the new lessons," she said.

"Bye, Ernesto," she heard Kira say immediately." Let's go, Hotaru," she said as she dragged her friend out.

**Xx Mikan's House xX**

"... I don't get this," Mikan grumbled for the umpteenth time.

"Wow," Hotaru said looking at her distressed friend," I knew math was not your strongest subject but this is pathetic I was kidding about the all nighter but at the rate your going you might just have to pull one."

"Shut up, Hotaru. I'm trying really hard," the brunette argued.

"Well you're not trying hard enough. I'll explain one more time after that your on your own," she warned. Then she explained a very hard problem that Gakuen Alice sudents are suppose to think is a piece of cake.

**Sorry to those who wanted a longer chaper. I tried. I really did but like i said before it depends on what's going to go into the chapter.**

**Vocabulary Time:**

**This chapter-Baka-Stupid; Aho- Idiot**

**Last chapter- Oneesan-Older Sister; Okaasan- Mother; Jiichan- Grandfather**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW. ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T HEARD FORM ME IN A WHILE. I STARTED SCHOOL AND I HAD SO MUCH WORK TO DO AND WHEN I WAS FREE I WAS TO TRIED TO WRITE**

**PLEASE FORGIVE MY LAZINESS**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS FOR WAITING FOR MY UPDATES AND ALL THAT JAZZ**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Ichigo.S **

**Ern Estine 13624**

**sinables **

**Mystique0831**

**Infinity Smiles**

**ninastylee**

**AND ANY ONE ELSE WHO READS THIS STORY**

**FOR REVIEWING AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHENEVER I'M FREE**

**THAT'S A PROMISE!**

**KEEP ON REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP ON WRITING**

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

**-TRULYINDEPENDANT**


End file.
